


Two Heads

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blood and Gore, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Heats are a bitch, Hydra needs to calm the fuck down, Let the babies be, Omega Verse, Psychological Torture, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags May Change, Torture, omega Darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve began using every available resource to his disposal to get his friend back, she began seeing him less and less. And everytime that he came back to the tower empty handed, she could see his hope being chipped off, and she didn't want to see what happened when that hope was gone.</p><p>After everyone had finally recouped after Ultron, Steve came back to the tower with a new face in tow. Bucky Barnes was two hundred fifty pounds of pure Alpha. It wasn't the fact that he had eyes the color of stone soaked by the river and arms that were nearly bigger than her thighs, but he smelled of mint and pine needles in the winter with a hint vanilla. He smelled like safety and comfort. Those were the things that completely drew the Omega in.</p><p>And there was nothing Darcy could do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Heads

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first a/b/o fic and I will try to get the dynamics as correct as possible. Anyways, enjoy!

"Darcy Ann Lewis if you don't get out of bed at this moment I will tell Friday to revoke your coffee privileges!" Jane smacked the slumbering figure with a pillow once more and Darcy shot out of her bed.

"You wouldn't dare." She said lowly and Jane grinned.

"Try me."

"Jesus fuck, fine! I'm up." She grumbles and Jane walks out of her room. Darcy groans and pushes herself from the to bed to start digging through her closet to look for something decent to wear to labs. After a couples minutes of internal argue, she picked a purple long sleeved shirt that went down a couple of inches past her butt and a pair of black tights. She went into her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before she put on her makeup. She walked back out and grabbed a beige beanie from her drawer and slipped on her boots before she walked out the door. She stops at the coffee machine in the Commons to get her festive cup of Peppermint Mocha before making her way to the labs.

"To the labs FRIDAY." She says once she gets into the elevator. The elevator goes up and opens a couple of seconds later to the busy labs of Stark Industries. Darcy passes the bustling scientists and goes straight back to where Jane and Tony were, arguing over what to do with the faulty circuits in whatever they were making.

"If we replace the wiring with SI replacements then the machine will run smoothly with no hiccups."

"There is no way in hell am I putting your shit in my machine. It's just not gonna happen." Jane pushed and Tony threw his hands up in aggravation.

"If you don't then you run the risk of it exploding and killing everyone in this room." He tries again and Jane just shakes her head. Tony was going to say something again but Darcy interrupts.

"Jane just do what he says because I really don’t feel like being blown up." Darcy ties and she can see Jane's wall crumble.

"Fine, change the wiring." She mumbles and Tony sprints off to get it.

"Thanks, Janey." Darcy says and Jane sighs.

"I just don't like stuff that's not mine in the stuff that I made." She says.

"I know, but I also know that you don't want to kill a lot of people, including yourself. Thor would be crushed." Darcy adds. Jane shrugs and Darcy takes a seat at one of the computers, ready to input the scribbles of a scientist into coherent notes for the two to review for later. She starts with the top page in the stack and works from there.

It doesn’t take long to get through half of the fifty page stack, only about forty-five minutes or so. By then Tony and Jane have already swapped the wiring and have added even more notes to the pile. Darcy pushes herself from the desk and sighs, looking over at the two. They are slowing down on the project, which means they need food.

"What do you guys want to eat?" She asks and they shrug.

"Not hungry." They answer monotonously.

"Chinese it is." She gets up and grabs her phone from the desk before she exits the lab to go down to the food court. She gets back into the elevator and heads down, smiling at the smell of fresh food. She heads to the back where the Chinese place is and waits in line.

"Hey Darcy, Tony and Jane's orders?" Jared asks once she gets to the front. Jared has been working here since she and Jane showed up around a year ago and a half ago. He's considered a friend in Darcy's book.

"Yep." She says and he leaves to go get the scientists' food. In the short time that Jared's gone, Darcy and feel someone staring at her. She subtly turns her head, catching the gaze of a man in shades sitting at a table not far from her. Jared comes back and hands her a bag with the containers.

"There you go. I'll see you around." Jared gives a smile and she gives one back in return. She leaves and out of her peripheral vision she can see the man stand up from his table, following her. Her heart starts to race and she doesn't know what to do as she gets into the elevator, the man coming in as well. As soon as the doors close, the lights go out and she feels something sink into her neck.

"What the fuck?!" She screeches and drops the food, arms flying to hit the man but only manages to land a fist to his jaw. He wraps his arms around her to stop her flailing arms. She can feel herself become woozy but fights to stay awake. The elevator opens back up on the garage level where a black Suburban is waiting.

"No, nonono. Let go of me!" She yells and tries to fight the man's hold, but only makes herself even more exhausted.

"FRIDAY, alert Tony . . ." Was all she could breathe out to the AI before she went under.

 

Harsh light woke her from her drug induced sleep, shouts heard but muffled.

"Wake up." A firm growl made her eyes snap open to meet an Alpha's cold glare. Darcy looks around the room and sees the only exit guarded by two Betas with guns.

"If you think that you're going to get any information out of me about Jane's work then you're shit out of luck." She fires and the man sighs.

"Stupid. How did you even manage to become Foster's intern?" He asks rhetorically.

"Because I'm fucking awesome that's why." She spits.

"But your relation with Foster is not why you are here." He says and Darcy becomes confused for a minute before realization hits her like a bus.

"The Avengers." She whispers and the man grins sickeningly.

"Yes. You have some sort of bond with all of the Avengers. And we are going to use that to our advantage."

"Is this the part where your reveal your diabolical plan to be and finish it off with an evil laugh?" Her sarcasm is bleeding through, trying to mask the panic that is taking over her system.

"Yes, actually. Once they find out that you are missing, they will activate the tracker in your bracelet to find you here. But they will get a gift from us once they activate it." The gleam in his eyes makes Darcy sick.

"And we know that your are truly an Omega. You should be running off of your suppressants here pretty quick. When was the last time you had a true heat?" He asks before walking out of the room, the guards following. As soon as the door was locked, a sob escaped her lips and tears raced down her face. She was scared shitless and didn't know what to do. After she managed to control herself, she began taking in her surroundings to see what she could do. At the moments she was strapped to a wooden chair that looked like it would break with the slightest jump. She looked up and discovered a vent that could be reached with the chair. She started moving her wrists but hissed when the ropes rubbed into her skin. She sighed. _Fuck my life_.

 

The next time the doors opened, it felt like hours had passed and she was tired again. But her heart sped up when she saw him wheel in a table holding many devices that did not look nice. One of the guards set up a camera to her left and he started recording.

"Hello Avengers. I am here to make you a deal. I have your precious Darcy, and you have something that belongs to Hydra." Darcy's eyes widen.

"I will give you thirty minutes to show up, and if your are not here when the time comes, Miss Lewis will pay the price. But in the meantime, I will send you a gift for every five minutes that passes in that time frame." He turns away from the camera and Darcy starts shaking viciously when he picks up jagged knife. He comes closer and she whimpers.

"I would tell you that it won't hurt much, but that would be lying." He smiles widely and drags the knife along her right arm. She screams and starts trying to break the restraints, but he just keeps going. He makes several cuts along her body that vary in length and depth, and after the fifteenth, Darcy's throat is already sore from screaming and she's panting. He places the bloody knife back on the table and picks up a syringe filled with a black liquid.

"This will burn." He says before he plunges it into her neck. Immediately a fire-like sensation runs through her veins and her body seizes up in so much pain. Once her brain starts functioning again, a scream rips through her throat so loud that it would put any other Omega into fear and any Alpha into a frenzy to find the distressed Omega.

//

Back at Avengers Tower the team is in panic at Darcy's disappearance. They rewatched the surveillance tapes at least a dozen times to try and find something that could give away who these bastards were.

"JARVIS activate the tracker." Tony says and everyone follows him over to the monitor to see what he picks up. As soon as a red blip pops up, a video pops up as well. Darcy is shown strapped to a chair and a man facing the camera.

" _Hello Avengers. I am here to make you a deal. I have your precious Darcy, and you have something that belongs to Hydra. I will give you thirty minutes to show up, and if your are not here when the time comes, Miss Lewis will pay the price. But in the meantime, I will send you a gift for every five minutes that passes in that time frame._ " He turns back around and picks up a rather large knife and drags it across one of her arms. She screams and tears start falling down Jane's face and Thor stands in front of her to break her gaze.

"Okay, we already agree that there is no way _in hell_ that we are trading over RoboCop. So we gotta think of something else." Tony turns around and everyone agrees.

"Cap, suggestions?"

"I say that we go in and take out the facility, rescuing Miss Lewis as it's all happening." Steve says thoughtfully.

"So who's going to be the one to extract Lewis?" Tony asks and Bucky steps forward.

"I'll do it. I can get in and out without anyone noticing us." Bucky's gaze was stone, obviously guilty for the events that are taking place.

"But so can Natasha-"

"You need her to get into the systems and download everything that Hydra has." Bucky interjects and Steve sighs with defeat.

"Fine, but you better get your ass in and out of there in five minutes. As soon as Nat's done with the files, we're blowing the place to rubble." Steve warns and Bucky smiles. "Promise."

As promised, every five minutes a new video comes in of Darcy being tortured. They started with the external torture, blades and flames. Even beatings. And as time went on, they started to be internal. Various concoctions that did horrendous things to her body, making her scream so loud everyone thought that they were going to go deaf. And lastly they finished with psychological torture, giving her different fluids that would make her dream horrible nightmares that lasted minutes at a time. During one of the nightmares she woke up with a such a feral look that it even surprised Bucky, but what she said next made everyone's hearts sink.

 _"You're wasting your time dickwad. I'm not worth being traded for the Winter Soldier, all I am is just a PA for Jane and Tony. I'm just simply not worth their time and energy_." She seethed and he could see the pain and raw emotion in her voice to confess what she truly though. It was painful to watch every video after that, but it only gave them even more of a reason to wipe Hydra off the face of the Earth. The purr of the quinjet's engines kept Bucky in reality as he tried to erase the screams and cries from his mind. Guilt claws at him, making him feel like he's the one responsible for Darcy's kidnapping. He knows he shouldn't but he does, and he doesn't want to stop it.

//

Rumbling and shouting could be heard outside of the door, various orders thrown all over the place. Darcy lifts her head when she hears gunshots and silence outside, then freezes when the lock was lifted. The door opens to reveal Bucky Barnes, clad in black tactical gear and a rifle in hand. He steps forward and Darcy is hit with his scent, her head in a haze. Mint, pine needles and vanilla and _Alpha_. Her heat was quickly approaching and the last time she had a true heat was when she was fourteen and alone when her parents were away on a vacation. She was quickly put on suppressants.

"Alpha." She breaths and Bucky froze, eyes widening. Just the sight of him is making her squirm, her heat coming too fast for her to handle.

"Help me, please. Alpha." She whines and she hears him swear.

"Jesus, okay. I need you to listen to me. I'm going to get you out of here but you need to be quiet, okay? I'm gonna get you out of here safely, I promise." He whispers and she nods. He quickly unties her restraints and she slowly gets up, groaning from the pain. He puts an arm around her backside and they walk out of the room, Bucky keeping the rifle pointed. The two walk swiftly through the corridors, stepping over dead bodies when they come across them. Darcy is barely hanging on to her sanity as the make it through the compound's front doors. Thor comes over from the inside of the quinjet and scoops Darcy up into his arms, quickly carrying her into the jet. She whines from the loss of body heat and frantically scans the cockpit for Bucky, finding him staring at her with an intense gaze. He gets up and kneels next to her.

"Sleep, doll. You're safe now." He whispers into her ear and she was out like a light.


End file.
